Kina's Pokemon Adventure
by Edokina
Summary: 10-year-old Kina Fukui starts her Pokemon journey in the Kanto region with her. One-shot but this could change. No promises . Sorry for the lame title.


Edokina: Hi you Pokemon fanfic readers! Sorry I can't get the accent on the "e" in here, but it's in all the "Pokemon" down below, I promise! Feel free to tell me if I missed one though... Anyway, I usually write Yu-Gi-Oh and have only one or two original characters, but this time I'm going to copy the games and do my own thing with my own characters, for the most part. I will, of course, use the Pokemon, the professors, and any other characters from the Pokemon universe I want, but they are, of course, not mine.

Yugi: Don't forget the towns!

Kina: Yugi, what are you doing here? This is a Pokemon fanfic!

Yugi: But we've been doing this for sooo long! Were you really gonna replace me with Ash?

Kina: ...No... He stopped being cool when May came into the picture...

Yugi: Alrighty, then. Kina does not own Pokemon or its profs or towns! Enjoy the story!

_

* * *

Hi! My name is Kina Fukui, and today is my tenth birthday! My dad flew me and my best friend Toto over to Pallet Town on his Pidgeot two days ago to have a little vacation, and to meet Professor Oak and get my first Pokémon! Toto is my Growlithe; well, more like my guardian. He saved my life once, and he's been with me ever since, so I like to consider him my first Pokémon, but when I tried to explain to Dad that I could just capture him and start from my hometown, he just shook his head and asked why I would start with one Pokémon when I could start with two, and that Lavender Town was no place to begin a Pokémon journey. And, what Dad says, goes, so here we are…_

The blinds flew open quickly and the sun beat down through the window and onto Kina's face. She groaned and pulled the pillow over her head. "Rise and shine, sleepy head! Today's the big day!" Her father's voice rang joyfully into the hotel room. "I know, but do I have to get up so early?" She grumbled back.

"It's only nine o'clock! Professor Oak is expecting you in an hour!"

She groaned again, "Fine, I'm up, I'm up…" She sat up and stretched, then got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She showered and dried and brushed her long dark brown hair, then pulled up her blue jeans and slipped on her black T-shirt, which read "You don't find shirts this awesome everyday" in bold white letters on the front. The X-eyed happy face smiled back at itself in the mirror as she left the bathroom and sat on her bed to pull her black socks onto her feet. She began to loop her belt onto her pants when her father stopped her, "Here, Kina. This belt works better for brand new Pokémon trainers!" He held out a black belt with little clips that were meant to hold Poké Balls, three on each side. Kina smiled and hugged her father, "Oh, thank you so much, Dad! I always wanted one!" She looped it through and buckled it just tight enough to stop her pants from falling and stood in front of the full-length mirror to admire herself. Her father had always looked so cool with his, always remembering which Pokémon was in which clip and who to use when. She had always wondered if she could ever look that cool. _Well today's the day to start finding out!_ She thought, and after putting her hair up with a black clip she turned to her father and Toto. "Ready?" She asked them. "When you are, sweetie!" her father replied, and Toto looked at her with what Kina had always assumed was a smile. After double-checking she had everything, the three left for Oak's lab.

"Come in, come in! I'm so glad you're here!" Oak said with a big smile. He was quite old, with white hair, though he wasn't bald like most old men Kina had seen. "So, are you ready to start your journey?" He asked as he led them through the house. "Yeah! Since the day I was born!" She smiled. Oak laughed. "That's an adorable Growlithe you have with you. Is it yours, Mr. Fukui?" "Nope," Kina's father answered, "He's still technically wild."

"He's still technically mine! He saved me from a bunch of Haunter when I was little!" Kina retorted. They came to a stop in front of a table with three Poké Balls on it, one with a little picture of a flame just above the button, the second with a little leaf, and the last with a little water drop. "Did he, then? Perhaps he'd like to see how you've grown in that time then, hm?" Oak asked and looked at Mr. Fukui, who returned his smile, "Yeah! You've studied enough, haven't you?" He asked his daughter. She looked surprised, "What? No! I could never fight Toto!" Toto barked for her attention and walked away a bit and took a defensive stance. "You _want_ me to fight you!? Are you sure? Don't you think it's kinda unfair; you've had experience! You'd better go easy on me!" Toto gave her that little smile again, and she turned to the Poké Balls. "Do you know who you want to choose? They all only know tackle to start with, but they will grow," Oak informed. He pointed to the Poké Ball with the flame, "This is Charmander, the lizard Pokémon. As you might already know, it's a fire-type, like Growlithe." Next was the Poké Ball with the leaf, "This is Bulbasaur, the seed Pokémon. It's a grass-type. And finally," he indicated the Poké Ball with the water drop, "Is Squirtle, the tiny turtle Pokémon. It's a water-type. And speaking of which, probably your best choice against your friend!" He smiled.

_Best for this battle, sure. But what if Toto gets into trouble? I already know who I'm gonna pick!_ Kina picked up the Poké Ball with the leaf; Bulbasaur. She pushed the little button and the tiny ball grew to the size of her hand, and held it out like she'd watched both of her parents do. The ball popped open and released a red light, which materialized into a Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur? Honey, are you sure?" Her father asked. "Yeah, I'm sure." She responded, and before she could give it a command Oak spoke up, "Oh, not in here! Go out side! Sorry, but Pokémon battles do too much damage indoors unless the room is built for it!"

"Sorry professor!" Kina apologized and ran for the door, "C'mon, guys, let's take it outside!" The Pokémon followed, although the Bulbasaur was a bit confused. They stood opposite each other, and Kina stood behind her new Bulbasaur. "Okay, Bulbasaur, let's start with a tackle!" The Bulbasaur charged at Toto, but Toto dodged and tackled Bulbasaur's side. It lost it's balanced and hit the dirt, but refused to stay down long. "That's it, Bulbasaur! We can do this!" _Not well with just one attack, but as long as Toto doesn't use an ember…_ "Try again!" Bulbasaur ran at Toto again, but Toto dodged. This time Bulbasaur kept its eye on him, and hopped onto it's front legs to walk two steps to completely avoid Toto's tackle. It returned to its natural position as Kina stared in awe, and threw all of its weight into another tackle to Toto's backside. Toto yelped and fell on his face. It stood up and looked at Bulbasaur and started talking to it. Kina could only guess what they were saying.

_"Think you could pull that off again?"_ Toto asked Bulbasaur. It laughed,_ "No, I don't even think I can beat you. At least not until I can use my vines! I'm still a baby!"_

Toto's turn to laugh, _"Then this fight is over."_ He turned to Kina and gave her a smile. She smiled back and ran over to hug them both, "You both did so well! I can't wait to get started on this adventure with you both!" "You all did well, Kina!" Her father said, and added a pat on her head. He handed her a Poké Ball, "Here, just toss it at Toto. It won't hurt him." Kina smiled at the Poké Ball. Her father had etched Toto's name into the front of it. She looked at the Growlithe, "Ready to officially be my Pokémon?" He barked happily, and she tossed the ball at him. He dematerialized into the red light, which spiraled into the open Poké Ball. The ball jiggled a few times before the red button turned white and sat still. She picked up the Poké Ball and snuggled it with her face, then released Toto from it. She couldn't remember seeing it so happy. And she was sure it could say the same for her. No more worrying about a random trainer stealing him from her! She gave him a hug, then looked at Bulbasaur. "Are you a boy, or a girl?" "That Bulbasaur is a girl." Oak replied for the Pokémon. "Then I think I'll call you… Rydia!" She smiled and pet Rydia on the head, then called her back into her ball. She looked at Toto, "Do you want to go back in your ball, or you wanna walk with me?" Toto snuggled Kina's ankles, "Yeah, I thought so! It wouldn't feel right if you weren't with me!" Her father handed her her bag, "There are some more Poké Balls in here. Go catch yourself a good team!" She took it and gave him a hug, Thank you so much for everything, Daddy! I'll see you when I get back to Lavender Town!"

"Your mother and I will be looking forward to it, and hearing about all your adventures!" He hugged her back. Kina then turned to Oak, "Thank you so much for my Pokémon!" "Oh, it's never any trouble! I'm glad I get to help new trainers start their Pokémon quests! It's always the beginning of something great! And while we're on the subject, I have something great for you!" He handed her a small red device, "This is a Pokédex. I've been giving them to beginners ever since my grandson and his friends helped me complete the first few! They are very useful, and I know it will help you on your journey."

"Wow, I could never thank you enough, Professor!" She gave him a hug too, though he responded a bit awkwardly with a half hug. After one more for her father and a final goodbye, her and Toto both took off for the edge of town, ready for the first thing that came their way.

* * *

Kina: I hope you liked it! It was just sort of a daydream I decided to write down.

Yugi: So there's another chapter?

Kina: I don't know. Maybe. If I daydream up another one. Or get bored...

Yugi: Ah, okay. Well, make sure all you readers leave a review! They make us happy! Even if they're critical or not so nice. Cause you took the time to write it! We know you love us!


End file.
